


Everything Under The Sun

by FrostysaurusRekt



Series: That You Can Dream [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ???!McCree (to be revealed), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons!Hanzo, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostysaurusRekt/pseuds/FrostysaurusRekt
Summary: A voice echoes, the remnants of something ancient reaching out and brushing the edges of Jesse’s mind. Comforting in the darkness. “You will fall before you rise.” It speaks cryptically. “The question is, how high will you let the wind take you?”“Jesse,” Hanzo’s call crackles over his damaged comm, chasing away the intruding feeling. “We are coming to get you.”Relieved, he laughs, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs. He hit the ground harder than he thought. “Ya always do.”-Sequel to Here There Be DragonsDragons!Hanzo ???!McCree (to be revealed) AUTags and rating will be updated as the story progresses





	Everything Under The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long wait is finally over! Everything Under The Sun is finally here!
> 
> If you're new to the series and unafraid of long fics, this fic is the sequel to Here There Be Dragons and I do recommend reading that before diving in with us here.
> 
> 12/11/2017 EDIT: some minor fixes to the chapter, smoothed things over a bit

Jesse's leg bounces nervously, his spurs jingling and heel giving the slightest _'tap tap tap'_ against the metal floor of the transport. After over a year away, Hanzo and him were finally returning to the base.

Six months of vacation did them well, made handling the nightmares easier, took Jesse out of an environment where shadows still lingered, not yet given the time to dissipate. The clear air of the alps gave Jesse room to breathe.

He and Hanzo had six months, but it only took one for them to grow bored in the cabin. There was only so much either of them could handle, and quickly they became restless for adventure. For excitement.

Things felt mundane, causing a rift of worry between them.

"All I ever need is your company, Hanzo. That'll please me plenty."

It was that remark, simple and honest, that gave them both pause. Company. If that's what mattered, why did they need to stay at the cabin? Why spend their time confined to such a small space, distracted by irritating little things, when there was a whole world out there?

There were places Jesse hadn't seen yet and wonders Hanzo could show him from a dragon's point of view.

And that viewpoint just so happened to include being dangled roughly one thousand feet in the air above the Grand Canyon. With his ankles held tightly by dragon claws, Jesse had seen it as the perfect opportunity for a selfie. Slapping on a 'Wish You Were Here', he sent it away to Hana.

Right before dropping his phone.

He severely hopes that the device was pulverized upon impact with the earth, the data chip unreadable. Or at the very least, let it get buried and forgotten- he isn't sure how to explain some of the pictures on there. Not to anyone outside of Hanzo and himself.

Traveling together gave them a peace of mind. Jesse is proud to say that he and Hanzo were figuring themselves out- what they meant outside of rescue operations and criminals.

They’d found company; confidants.

Those six months went too fast.

He and Hanzo found themselves at the little cafe in Madrid, discussing the pros and cons of never going back.

Pros: freedom to keep doing whatever they pleased, giving into wanderlust with no one around to pry into their personal affairs.

Cons: the possibility of being hunted down by angry friends and family, the risk of not having backup should something go wrong, and leaving behind loose ends.

In the end, they decided to do something neither of them had done in the past.

Seek permission.

Through a bit of haggling, Winston granted them a leave of absence - read as them being on standby, able to be called in should the need for them arise. The arrangement was good so long as they checked in once a month.

More time. More tales to tell the folks back home.

But after too short a lifetime, they were needed. Or, more accurately, Hanzo was summoned. A call from Genji convinced the archer that he was needed in Hanamura, but that Jesse shouldn't come.

A bout of worry bubbled up in Jesse's throat, that something could happen to Hanzo while Jesse was absent. Even Hanzo's own family was a threat, that the physical remains of it and the emotional ties were still too great.

He couldn't keep Hanzo to himself forever. He knew, but that selfish desire would always be there, solidified by his own desire and he’s not a man to let something go so easy. They'd spent the better part of a year together, just the two of them, that should have been enough.

It wasn't, but Jesse couldn't put that on Hanzo, so instead he offered a proposal to his counterpart- one night at Gibraltar. Rest before heading out, make sure the dragon had everything he needed, and let Jesse see him off nice and proper.

Part of the cowboy wishes he'd pressed for a week, but Genji sounded urgent and Hanzo, as far as he could tell, was restless over it.

So it would be an afternoon and an evening, and tomorrow morning Hanzo would be off to Hanamura.

"Relax," Hanzo coaxes, looping his arm around Jesse's, leaning into him. He pulls Jesse from his thoughts with a strong hold, as though Hanzo knows, somehow knows, that the cowboy is reluctant to see him leave- but he doesn't talk about it. "They will be happy to see you."

"Or mad."

"What makes you believe that?"

Jesse glances to Hanzo sideways, frowning. "They were expectin' us to only be gone for six months. Some might take that personally."

The archer clicks his tongue. "Then they are foolish, plans change. Besides, it is not as though we disappeared entirely."

"You, maybe. I kept forgettin' to text Hana back."

Hanzo chuckles, tilting his head and looking slyly up at Jesse. "Yes, she ranted quite often about that."

Jesse groans, tilting his head back, reaching out to brace himself as the craft finally touches down on the tarmac. "I can't wait to get that lecture in person."

"She sent a lot of pictures."

"And you didn't show me?" He tries his best to look scandalized.

The dragon hums. "Hana requested I withhold them until you messaged her back."

Yanking his arm out of Hanzo's hold, Jesse slings it over his partner's shoulders, bending and curling around Hanzo's neck to pull him in close. “Can’t really do that without a phone, darling,” He crowds over the dragon, smirking playfully as Hanzo halfheartedly shoves at his chest. "I'm beginning to think y'all're gangin' up on me."

Hanzo manages to snake a hand up between them, pressing his palm against Jesse's face and pushing. "I don't know what you are talking about."

In a moment of opportunity, Jesse opens his mouth and laves his tongue against Hanzo's hand, making sure to include as much saliva as he possibly can.

Realizing his error immediately, Hanzo drags his hand down, wiping off the spit on Jesse's shirt with a frown. "Disgusting."

"But here ya are, barely puttin' up a fuss."

Like many times before, Hanzo pointed him a sharp look, heat flickering through the dragon's eyes. His lips curl into a smirk, self assured that while Hanzo may be the one encased in Jesse's arms, he is not the prey here. "I do not recall saying that I did not enjoy it. Enjoy you." He purrs, pulling Jesse down and rubbing his cheek against the underside of Jesse's jaw.

Jesse can feel the scales roll over Hanzo's skin, scratch at his beard and the cowboy leans his head to the side to give his lover more access.

Hanzo rumbles, pleased, pressing his lips to Jesse’s skin. "Making a mess is part of the fun, is it not?"

"Oh, darlin'." Jesse groans, loosening his hold so that Hanzo can sink his fingers into his hair, threatening to knock his hat off. "Sweetheart, Sugarcube. _Fuckin' hell."_ He swears when Hanzo begins to suck a mark into his skin.

The door depressurizes with a hiss, making Jesse freeze on the spot.

"Y'know, you'd think a year would be enough for you two to get it out of your systems." There, with a hand on her hip, stands Hana. She scrutinizes Jesse with a wrinkled nose, making the cowboy flush a deep red.

He feels Hanzo's lips curl devilishly against his chin, pulling away to reveal a large red mark.

Hana groans and drags a hand over her face, rolling her eyes. "Is this why you didn't respond? Gross."

Unashamed to have been caught in the act, Hanzo chuckles. "Among other things." He snorts quietly when Hana's face contorts into a pained grimace and puts on an air of innocence. "Such as dropping his phone in the Grand Canyon. Or off the Space Needle." He ticks off each place Jesse dropped his phone from with a finger. "The Eiffel Tower. The Burj Khalifa." He turns to Jesse suddenly, seriousness written in the furrow of his brows. "We should get you one of those wrist straps."

"Now hold on, just cause my hand isn't so good at holdin' onto my phone-"

"I changed my mind. Can you guys leave again?" Hana says, crossing her arms.

Stepping off of the transport is daunting- coming back to the watchpoint is like coming home. As many ghosts that threaten to rise from the dark corners, they're quickly dashed by the memories of good times.

Quiet lonesome sunrises, basking in the warmth that the light brings. Afternoons spent at the window huddled with a book he’s read three times. Evenings with a glass of whiskey and a cigar. Days and nights with friends and a lover, a place to belong for once in his life.

With strong strides, Jesse heads directly for Hana. He's a man on a mission, a goal in mind- even Hanzo clears out of his way quickly.

The young woman reels back, scrambling to put distance between them. "No, no- no! No hugs!" Her protests go ignored as Jesse wraps his arms around her. "I know who's been attached to you! Jess-e!" She shouts, trying to slip from his grasp with a burst of laughter.

"C'mon Hana, I ain't seen you in a year." He goads.

She freezes for a moment before giving in, leaning into him and puffing her cheeks out. "I'm still mad at you for not replying."

"Fair."

"You owe me big time."

Jesse chuckles, squeezing her tight. Hana's hug feels like the right kind of welcome home, a reminder that he's made the right choice in coming back instead of waiting somewhere for Hanzo to finish his mission. He's got friends here, sorely neglected but welcoming all the same.

She attempts to connect her hands behind him, but instead clutches at the fabric of his shirt and pulling it. "I can't-" Hana begins to say, cutting herself off. "Did you bulk up while you were gone?"

"We were both lazy during our year." Hanzo admits, coming to stand near them. "We will have to work it off. Well," He trails his gaze over Jesse's form with a smirk. "One of us will."

"Babe," Jesse says suddenly, taken off guard by the comment coming from his partner. "I thought you loved my shapely physique."

"Gross." Hana groans, her voice muffled by the hug she still embraces Jesse in.

Hanzo raises his chin, leveling Jesse with a sharp gaze. "I do. And you can keep that shape and be healthy at the same time. I would be lying if I said your sudden gain did not concern me." The dragon reaches up to tug gently at a lock of Jesse's hair - he probably needed a haircut, considering the past year. "It would comfort me greatly if you checked in with Dr. Zeigler."

"Fine." Jesse relents. "I'll go see her when yer gone."

"I'll make sure he does!"

Hanzo laughs. "Thank you, Hana."

"No worry!" She beams, struggling out of Jesse's grasp. He attempts to stick to her like an octopus but her slender fingers find all of the tender places on his abdomen to poke and he releases her quickly. "Besides, you're the one who kept in touch with me, not Jess. He’s out, you’re in."

The cowboy frowns with a huff. "Now I know y'all are bandin' together against me."

Hana flips her hair over her shoulder, putting on a demure air and batting her eyes, feigning innocence. "Now why would I do that?"

The sound of furious slapping on the tarmac cuts through the conversation, a puzzling noise that brings alarm as it gets closer. Hana recognizes it first, grabbing Hanzo's arm and pulling him to the side, away from Jesse.

Just as the gunslinger turns to ask what the hell that is, he sees it.

Or rather, sees _her._

She looks healthier, no longer a fading wisp of a woman even though she's still swallowed by the shirt she wears - one of Jesse's shirts, he notices as she gets closer. Her skin isn't quite as violet as it once was, but retains a light purple hue.

Perhaps the thing that brings Jesse the most joy out of seeing Widowmaker sprinting toward him, barefoot, is the flush of exertion on her cheeks. She looks _alive._

Widow doesn't stop and he doesn't hesitate to step forward with his arms open, catching her as she lurches into him, wraps around him with her long limbs. She buries her face in his neck and squeezes him tightly, her bare heels dig into his hips but it matters little.

Jesse tries to hold onto her just as tight but her hiss of pain stops him. "Darlin'?"

She pulls back to face him, a wry smile on her lips. "Stitches."

"What? Are you alri-"

Widowmaker covers his mouth with her hand quickly, shaking her head. "We have been... putting things back together."

Jesse lets out a sigh of relief. It isn't anything too serious, though the entire nature of her survival at this point in time is serious. At least the stitches were an indicator that they were slowly but surely figuring out how to keep her here, keep her alive.

A firm hand on his shoulder draws his attention to Hanzo. His partner looks between the two of them, appraising Widowmaker's wellness in the brief moment he gives them. "I will tell Winston we have arrived."

"I got the bags, sweetness, no worries."

Hanzo shakes his head with a low chuckle. "You may want to enlist help." He says, walking away from Jesse and the two women.

The gunslinger ignores his suggestion- he can do it on his own, what's a few bags? He's got a mechanical arm and plenty of bulk.

Just before Hanzo is out of earshot, Jesse hollers out, "Hate to see ya go, love to watch ya leave, baby!"

Hana and Widow's groans are drowned out by the bark of laughter Jesse lets loose when the archer looks over his shoulder and waves back in an exaggerated display, muscles visible through the back of his shirt.

God have mercy on a cowboy’s poor soul.

-

It turns out, he does need help.

Jesse hadn't realized how much stuff he and Hanzo had accumulated on their travels, not until he attempted to take it all. There weren't a ton of bags, but more than one person could carry by themselves. Even if he rolled them all and tied some together, he'd be hard pressed to make it in one go.

Just as he was settling to make multiple trips, Hana stepped in and picked up as many as she could support with a crow of "Two trips are for the weak!" Her training under Reaper was paying off, the young woman was thriving under the arduous goals set before her.

Widowmaker picked up any odd shaped bags that would have been harder to adjust to hold with a smirk on her lips at Jesse's futile attempts to go it alone.

The long trek to his room is made less unbearable by tall tales- though for the most part his are truthful, but he sees fit to leave out the bit about two dragons flying him high above the world. Widowmaker may know, but Hana is not privy to that information and it's not Jesse's place to divulge that secret.

Once in his room, Hana sets her collection of bags aside and throws herself onto his bed, spreading her arms wide to take up as much space as possible. "Why is your room so far in on the base!?" She complains.

Jesse eases his burdens before helping Widow unload hers. "Blackwatch used to be the dirty secret back in the day. Be glad you're in the new generation."

Widowmaker pokes and prods at Hana until she makes room and then takes her seat at the young woman's side. "A curse, Gerard used to call them."

The cowboy waves a hand, brushing away the slight. "At least he admitted we existed. Some of them Overwatch folk were so far up their own asses."

"If I recall, it was a fond nickname. He rather liked the espionage- I think the only reason he did not join your side was because Overwatch came with guaranteed vacation time." Widowmaker explains with a smile.

Hana rolls in the bed, facing Widowmaker with a grin. "From what you've told me, I don't think he was the only one." She teases. "Someone likes James Bond more than Reinhardt."

Part of Jesse bathes in the familiarity of friends, of the comfort they find in his space. Everything falls into a place where he can find even footing. He's also thrilled that the, arguably, two most important women in his life get along. It'd been a worry, when he left, that Widow would have no connection to anyone, that he was leaving her flying high and dry.

With how she flushes and turns to slap playfully at Hana's leg, it's clear she made her own way.

"Widow," He croons, finally approaching the bed and lifting Hana's legs to sit at the very end, settling them back into his lap. "Pokemon, trashy romance novels, _and_ spy movies? You never told me you were the woman of my dreams."

"Hey, hey!" Hana barks, jabbing her toe into Jesse's inner thigh. "No flirting."

He sets his sights on Hana, grabbing her foot. "Oh sugar, there's plenty of me to go around."

"Gross!" She squeals through a laugh.

"Do you see what I suffered with?" Widow asks. "Our false marriage only gave him license to do that in public."

Hana kicks at Jesse who holds onto her steadfast. "And you _didn't_ shoot him when you had the chance? Amee, you fucked up."

Jesse pauses, his grip on Hana's leg loosening just enough for her to break free. "Amee?"

"Her name, Jesse. Amélie. I thought you of all people would know that." Hana fixes him with a stern glare, accusing him of being a terrible friend.

He looks to Widowmaker who straightens up under his gaze, raising her chin. Sensing her unease, seeing the same defensive posture Hanzo once used on him, he smiles widely. "Just wasn't aware she'd be so fond of that. Times change- names change." Of that he would know.

"I like my name." Widowmaker- Amélie responds. "I am not the same as I was," Her voice quiets just the slightest amount. "But I would rather people see me as human than..."

Jesse reaches over and squeezes her knee. "I hear ya, doll."

The conversation ends, quiet and a bit too thick for ease to come with it. Yet, at least there’s enough space to breathe. He's returned, greeted by friends who want to be by his side.

"I'm hungry!" Hana announces bolting up.

Amélie stands, offering a hand to Hana and help her scoot off the bed. "I could use some food as well."

"Gonna join us, Jess?"

Jesse declines with a shake of his head, pressing the heel of his palm against his sternum. "I've been havin' heartburn somethin' fierce today. Afraid I'll have to take a rain check on that."

Hana squints at him, pursing her lips. "Fine, but you're buying."

"If ya wanted a date, Hana, all ya had to do was ask."

The young woman hastily makes for the exit, dragging Widowmaker with her. "Gross. Just- ew."

Jesse lays on his bed with a grin, stretching out after a long ride in the transport. "Soundin' like a broken record there."

"Stop being nasty and maybe the tune will change." She snaps back before darting away.

Amélie blows him a kiss, which he mimes catching and putting his pocket for later, before departing after Hana.

It feels nice to be home.

-

Jesse's eyes flutter open, pulling back from the cusp of falling asleep.

Against his back, Hanzo presses his face close, nibbling at the hefty bits of him and tugging gently, worrying the skin. His claws dug into Jesse's love handles, oh so careful to not draw blood, but sure to leave marks. The tickle of his hair against Jesse's back causes goosebumps to raise and a shiver to run its course through the gunslinger's body.

"I will miss you every day." Hanzo speaks between one bite and the next, breath hot against his skin.

"Sap." Jesse accuses with a smile, pressing his face into his pillow, basking in the attention his partner lavishes him with.

The dragon hums, rutting against Jesse, nestled between his thighs with marks already left behind from earlier in the night. Hanzo's scales leave fire on Jesse's skin, swathes of desire and declarations of satisfaction, twice as fierce from the two dragons roiling in one body.

Jesse spreads his legs a little further, gasping when the next bite is harder. They've already had a couple of rounds tonight, but Hanzo insists on continuing on exercising Jesse's body. Not that the gunslinger couldn't go a few more, but Hanzo has places to be tomorrow.

He tries not to think about that and Hanzo helps distract him, gliding his tongue over the notches of Jesse’s spine, trailing into teeth at his shoulder. Nothing will come of Hanzo's rocking between his thighs, nothing but more marks to last until the archer returns.

"That's why we got the vide-oh, oh!" Jesse shouts when Hanzo's hand sneaks underneath him, claws dragging across a pec. There will be welts left behind, Jesse's shirt will rub against them and remind him of Hanzo's touch all tomorrow. "The video calls." He breathes.

Hanzo slides up, sits astride Jesse's thighs beneath his ass. "But I will not be able to touch you." He says, letting a claw drag up Jesse's spine, feather light.

Jesse twists, his pec burning as it rubs his fresh wounds against the sheets- they really should invest in softer ones, but part of him delights from the sting. He looks over his shoulder, meeting Hanzo's vibrant blue eyes.

Scales fan out over Hanzo's face, curling up around his eyes. Over the past year, they've crept further and further up his face, and along the edges of his hair down to his jawline. He glows brighter these days, when he's particularly pleased and engaged. And his antlers have become covered in a smooth velvet that Jesse delights in rubbing his hands over when Hanzo decides to let himself go.

"Won't that make it sweeter when you come back?" He taunts, gasping when Hanzo trails his claw back down his spine. "Just think about it, you'll come home and believe me, darlin'," He says breathlessly, closing his eyes and relaxing back down to the bed, pliant under Hanzo's hands. "I won't say no to any of your manhandlin'."

Hanzo's hands splay fully against his back and the archer puts his weight onto Jesse, leaning forward. His fingers curl, claws pricking at his skin. "It... will not be enough. I cannot explain why."

"Try?"

Hanzo lowers himself to lay on top of Jesse, his chest against the gunslinger's back. He worries a small bit of Jesse's shoulder between his teeth, searching for words.

Jesse reaches down, blindly groping until Hanzo interlaces their fingers, hands clasping together. He brings them up to the pillow, stretching out and feeling Hanzo melt against him, at ease on top of the cowboy.

"Do you remember your lighter?"

On. Off. Close. Open. The repetitive motions that helped keep Jesse afloat when Talon's grip was tight around him, when his ghosts would point and announce his misdeeds, reciting them to him over and over. "I do."

"You are my lighter."

"Han," Jesse coos with a chuckle. "You're the light of my life too, babycake."

Hanzo bites him harder, a bit meaner in retaliation. "Not my light. You are- when things do not feel right, I can count on you to feel the same."

Jesse breathes deep, pushing their bodies up and letting them sink together when he exhales.

"When a storm neglects to come, when I am restless from it, I am always certain you will feel the same as if a storm were raging outside. You do not change." Hanzo scrunches his face up, buries it against Jesse's back. His next words are muffled. "If that makes sense."

 _'Unbreaking,'_ a rough voice snarls in his head. _'Unyielding.'_

Jesse tightens his grip on Hanzo's hands, closes his eyes and breathes. Dreams from a nightmare, things he can fight and chase away, grounding himself in the here and now. Here in his bed, now in his last night with Hanzo for a long while.

"Yeah," He exhales. "I get it. I'm your rock."

Hanzo shifts on top of him. "That is close enough."

The dragon stops biting him, switching to open mouth kisses over Jesse's shoulders, occasionally letting his teeth graze. His hands remain twined with the cowboy's, his thumb rubbing circles.

"Y'know I'll miss you too, right?" Jesse says, heavy with sleep as Hanzo's attention relaxes him. "Got me spoiled. Too used to sleepin' by ya every night." He smiles, trying his best to get a glimpse of Hanzo at his back but he can't pick his head up and his eyelids are weighted down.

"Then perhaps take advantage of it tonight." Hanzo suggests wryly, as though he weren't the one keeping Jesse awake.

"Yeah-" He cracks a yawn. "Gonna..."

Hanzo soothes him as he falls asleep, fingers slipping from Jesse's grasp to his neck, sliding up and playing with his hair. If he wasn't already on his way out, the deft fingers of the archer sliding through his locks sure would knock him out quickly. It seems to be Hanzo's preferred method of easing him, always at his hair these days.

Unbeknownst to Jesse, under the guise of touching all Hanzo can of his partner, he searches for a telltale glimmer. Yet, the same as every night, he finds nothing and doubts he ever saw it in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my love and my thanks to Aki, a great co-creator and friend.
> 
> Tumblr: ryuu-ga-waga-go-fuck-yourself.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @FrostyRekt


End file.
